


Trois pas, jusqu'à moi

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pain, dance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basé sur un fanart de Indirillan. URL dans la fic. Loki a passé deux ans de tortures à expier ses crimes. Depuis, il vit au jour le jour dans la solitude quasi complète juste avec d'autres gueules cassées comme amis jusqu'à ce qu'Odin lui demande de préparer une offrande diplomatique. mon résumé est naze, je sais</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois pas, jusqu'à moi

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, Indirillan l'a proposé un petit jeu. A partir d'une illustration, écrire une fic. Comme j'adore ce genre de défit, que ce soit à base de prompt ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, voila ma réponse à son illustration.  
> Vous pouvez trouver l'image de base ici : indirillan dot deviantart dot com / # / d58pldt
> 
> N'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces et de remplacer les "dot" par des points.
> 
> Merci a Indirillan pour ce petit jeu ^^

Loki se promenait dans vraiment faire attention à où ses pas le menaient.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon.

Ici, dans ce quartier, rien n'avait d'importance.

Ni la soie et le cuir qu'il portait, ni les haillons des autres asgardiens, ni les mutilations, ni les gueules cassées ou les cœurs en miettes.

Quand il était plus jeune, jamais Loki n'aurait imaginé que ce quartier existait.

Il ne demandait même si Odin connaissait son existence.

Perpétuellement à l'ombre du reste du royaume, ce quartier c'était développé de façon totalement anarchique.

Même la garde royale n'y venait pas.

Même la garde civile l'oubliait.

Il n'y avait guère qu'une vague milice qui se réunissait lorsque des bagarres trop grosses éclataient…

Dans la fange des rues encombrées, le jeune prince se sentait chez lui.

Au point d'avoir fait l'acquisition d'un petit réduit au dessus d'un boulanger.

Il y venait lorsque la pression du palais se faisait trop forte, lorsque les regards haineux et les moqueries se faisaient trop douloureux.

Loki ne disait rien.

Jamais.

Il avait apprit sa leçon.

Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur.

Son frère avait voulu causer une guerre totale avec Jotunheim ?

Une tape sur la main de trois jours.

Lui avait voulu éradiquer un problème qui empoisonnait Asgard depuis des millénaires sans faire couler une seule goute de sang Asgardien ?

Deux ans de tortures dans les pires geôles du palais.

Deux poids, deux mesures.

Toujours…

A présent, Loki ne faisait même plus semblant.

Il ne s'approchait plus de son frère et de ses quatre amis.

Pourquoi faire de toute façon ?

Il n'y avait guère que Thor qui faisait parfois l'effort de lui parler et encore.

Il était évident que le prince ainé ne savait pas dans quel sens le prendre.

Le mutisme de Loki n'aidait pas, c'était vrai.

Mais en deux ans, il avait presque perdu l'habitude de parler.  
Cette fois, ce n'était pas deux semaines qu'il avait passé les lèvres cousues.

Mais deux ans.

Les gardes avaient trouvé ca drôle quand ils n'avaient plus supporté ses hurlements de douleurs.

Comme personne n'était venu voir une seule fois son état pendant qu'il était emprisonné, pourquoi se seraient-ils gênés ?

Loki ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Odin ne l'avait pas simplement déshérité.

Il n'était qu'un avorton de Jotun qui ne lui avait posé que des problèmes après tout, non ?

"- Hé ! Salut Loki !"

Le prince salua d'un vrai sourire la petite fille qui passa en courant près de lui avec un panier remplit de pains odorants.

On en dirait ce qu'on voudrait, ce quartier était de la fange, mais la nourriture y était la meilleure d'Asgard.

Pas de la meilleure qualité, loin de là. Bien au contraire même.

Mais les gens ici savaient la vraie valeur de la moindre bouchée.

Ils savaient comment transformer un bout de viande un peu rance en un délicieux bouillon qui remplissait l'estomac d'une dizaine de personnes.

Les repas et leur préparation étaient souvent commun ici.

Pourquoi rester sur sa faim sans grand-chose quand vous pouviez partager votre pas grand-chose avec le voisin et en faire du remarquable ?

Ca ne tenait pas plus au corps, certes. Mais au moins, ca avait bon gout.

Loki aimait ces lieux pour ca.

Ici, tout le monde savait qui il état.  
Tout le monde savait qu'il était le second prince.  
Qu'il était en quasi disgrâce

Et tout le monde s'en foutait.

Ici, il était juste Loki.

Personne n'avait moufté de le voir une fois ou deux se balader dans sa forme naturelle.

A peine un des gosses lui avait-il demandé s'il n'était pas tombé dans un lac pour être bleu de froid.

La misère attirait la misère, qu'elle soit matérielle, psychologique ou sentimentale.

Loki se sentait donc bien ici.

"- Salut Loki !"

"- Bonjour, Coril."

Le vieil homme avait été caporal dans la garde royale avant qu'une blessure ne lui coute une jambe.

Incapable de reprendre son poste, il avait été remercié.

Déshonoré pour n'avoir pas eut la décence de mettre un terme à sa vie puisqu'il n'était plus propre à rien en tant que soldat, Coril avait été jeté dehors par sa famille.

Même sa femme et ses enfants auraient détourné la tête s'ils avaient le malheur de le voir.

Le vieux soldat s'acharnait sur sa béquille avec deux morceaux de bois et une ficelle pour réparer le bout cassé par l'usure, sans grand succès.

La béquille avait plusieurs siècles.

Il était normal qu'elle ait finit par lâcher.

Loki effleura les deux bouts de bois. Sa magie les ressouda immédiatement.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moignon de jambe mais ça, il pouvait…

"- Hé ! Merci gamin !"

"- De rien voyons."

Le vieux soldat se remit debout puis s'appuya sur sa béquille pour cheminer un peu avec le prince.

Il l'avait connu quand il était tout gamin au palais, petite boule d'énergie brune toujours enthousiaste et toujours en mouvement.

Le temps n'avait été généreux avec aucun des deux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Ici, personne ne vouvoyait personne.

Personne n'utilisait de titre.

Ici, personne n'était personne.

"- IL m'a donné un boulot à faire."

Pas besoin de dire qui était le "IL", tout le monde le savait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul "IL" ici. Et c'était Odin.

Personne n'avait une affection particulière pour le roi dans le quartier.

Coril eut un reniflement.

"- Du genre ?"

"- Du genre pénible."

"- Et tu crois trouver de quoi t'aider ici ?"

Cette fois, le vieux soldat était incrédule.

"- Evidement !"

Loki s'arrêta devant une vieille baraque. Devant toutes les fenêtres, une chandelle brulait dans un petit vase rouge.

Sans grande surprise, le prince c'était fait de nombreuses amies parmi les prostituées des lieux.

Non qu'il soit client (de toute façon il n'avait jamais fonctionné avec des filles sans une grosse motivation derrière. D'au moins vingt centimètres la motivation) simplement, il avait été assez abusé pendant des années pour les comprendre.  
Et inversement.

Il y avait de la compréhension. Pas de la pitié.

Et c'était rafraichissant.

Jamais Loki n'aurait pu expliquer à son frère ce qu'il avait rencontré pendant des années sans avoir droit à de la pitié et de la condescendance.

Ici, il recevait juste de la compréhension et du soutient.  
Comme il en donnait à ces femmes.

Une asgardienne ne devait pas catin par choix. Elle le devenait parce qu'il fallait survivre…

Toutes avaient un passé douloureux derrière elles.

Loki salua Coril avant de toquer à la porte du bordel.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la propriétaire des lieux.

Une dame.

Une ancienne noble tombée a la rue, comme souvent jetée de sa famille pour avoir fait les mauvais choix.

Les asgardiens n'étaient pas un peuple particulièrement généreux.

"- Mais voyez vous qui voila ! Bonjour Loki ! Ca fait une éternité qu'on ne t'as pas vu !"

Le prince entra à la suite de la dame.

Très vite, les locataires des lieux vinrent le saluer lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas occupées.

Assis dans un vieux sofa écroulé à moitié, un verre du jus de fruit qu'il avait amené à la main, Loki se permettait de sourire sans retenue.

Il aimait bien ces filles.  
Elles n'avaient absolument aucun complexe.

"- Alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour le plus joli garçon du quartier ?" Finit par demander une très, très jeune fille habillée de voiles roses.

Elle ne devait pas avoir 1500 ans. Sans doute une bâtarde jetée dehors ou une fille qui n'avait pas eut de chance après une rencontre malencontreuse avec un individu peu regardant. Un accident de la vie comme les autres parmi des milliers d'autres pour ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour se défendre ou venger et laver leur honneur.

Loki se demandait parfois comment Thor réagirait de le trouver ici, parmi ces gens cassés.

Comment il réagirait simplement de voir la face cachée et honteuse d'Asgard.

"- Vous l'avez peut-être entendu, mais Odin va recevoir une délégation en provenance de Vanheim."

Toutes les filles se mirent à piapiater entre elles. Bien sur qu'elles avaient entendu ! On ne parlait que de ça en ville. Même leur quartier décrépit allait faire un effort. Les elfes aimaient bien s'encanailler après tout. Et où mieux qu'ici pourraient-ils le faire ? Pas dans les beaux quartiers dorés du dessus !

Une fois que les filles se furent calmées, Loki continua.

"- En tant qu'ainé, Thor va s'occuper de recevoir la délégation royale elfique et de les piloter pendant leur présence." Loki s'attendait déjà à une catastrophe ou deux. "En tant que cadet, mon rôle va être d'honorer leurs traditions d'accueil. Lorsque les elfes reçoivent une délégation étrangère, les jeunes de la famille royale offre toujours un spectacle de danse elfique à leurs hôtes. Je vais devoir faire de même, mais à la sauce asgardienne… Ils appellent ça la Danse de Vérité."

Les filles se mirent à glousser, les joues roses.

"- Je ne sais pas si faire des katas à poil sur le marbre va être particulièrement apprécié." Gloussa une des plus anciennes.

Loki rit doucement avec elle.

"- Tu as comprit mon problème ! Sans compter que je ne sais pas danser."

La maitresse des lieux eut un sourire de fauve. Un pur sourire commercial.

"- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir faire affaire. N'est ce pas les filles ?"

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête.

"- Contre une juste rétribution bien sûr." On pouvait être amis mais ne pas perdre le nord.

Loki posa une bourse ventrue sur la table.

"- Ca suffira ?"

"- On commence maintenant ?"

Loki utilisa sa magie pour montrer aux filles les danses elfiques auxquelles il avait assisté en tant que membre de la famille royale quand il avait été invité à Vanheim.

Puis la maison fut fermée pour le reste de la journée pendant que les filles commençaient à préparer la petite surprise de Loki.

#############################

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Loki ne quittait plus le palais depuis une semaine.

Il n'avait plus que dix jours pour se préparer et aider son frère à préparer l'arrivée des elfes de Vanheim.

Comme il s'y attendait, "aider son frère" c'était transformé en "faire le boulot à sa place pendant que Thor buvait comme un trou pour goutter les bières qui seraient servies pendant les réceptions"

Thor l'évitait au maximum depuis qu'il l'avait ramené.

Sans doute avait-il honte de lui….

Comme Loki était bien décidé à ne pas faire de vague depuis sa sortie de prison, il ne disait rien, carrait les épaules et faisait le boulot.

Il était épuisé de devoir s'occuper aussi bien de son travail en plus de celui de son frère mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

Le plus épuisant était de ne pas laisser Odin voir qu'il faisait le boulot à la place de Thor.  
Si Odin le voyait, il savait qu'il serait punit pour tenter de "se faire bien voir au détriment de son frère".

Par contre, il savait aussi que s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait puni pour "ne pas avoir aidé son frère."

C'était injuste mais Loki avait cessé d'attendre une quelconque justice de la part d'Odin depuis longtemps.

Il était juste un outil à présent.

Le roi le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Personne n'aurait plus jamais confiance en lui. Personne n'attendrait jamais rien de lui.

Il savait où était sa place, on la lui avait rappelée à coup de chat à neuf queue pendant deux longues années.

Qu'il se garde bien de l'oublier encore.

Epuisé, le prince passa à la cuisine du palais pour grignoter un petit repas léger sur le pouce pendant que son frère et ses amis étaient au banquet du soir.

Loki aurait pu s'y rendre. Mais il l'évitait le plus possible.

Il restait le second prince quand même, mais Odin ne l'avait plus appellé "son fils" depuis une éternité.

Il ne l'avait pas chassé uniquement pour des raisons de politique, Loki en était sûr. Avoir un second fils était pratique pour nouer des alliances…  
Alors Loki évitait toute la cours au maximum….

Il en avait soupé des moqueries et des regards haineux.

A moins qu'Odin ne requière expressément sa présence, il trouvait toujours quelque chose d'autre à faire et mangeait avec les serviteurs. Ca ne le dérangeait pas.

Les serviteurs étaient souvent de meilleure compagnie que les guerriers et les amis de son frère de toute façon.

Loki eut un triste soupir.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, son frère lui manquait affreusement.

Une fois son appétit satisfait, Loki regagna sa chambre pour entamer sa seconde journée de travail.

Pendant une bonne heure, il restait le nez penché sur les vêtements qu'il cousait.

Il arrêtait parfois, les essayait, les retirait pour faire les retouches, puis réessayait encore.

Le tout était une version plus moulante et puis légère de son armure.

Le tissu remplaçait le cuir et le métal, même sur les flancs là ou les plaques d'acier protégeaient normalement ses côtes.

La tenue laissait sa poitrine et ses bras nus.

Il avait bien prévu quelques bijoux avec des grelots pour tenir sa cape ou souligner sa musculature sèche, mais ca n'en mettait que davantage en valeur sa quasi nudité (enfin, de son point de vue).  
Sa tenue ne faisait rien non plus pour camoufler l'étendue des cicatrices qui le recouvrait.

Le tout était affreusement moulant.

Lorsque les filles lui avaient dessiné le tout, il s'était retrouvé tout rouge devant elles.

Depuis sa petite enfance, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son corps.

Il se sentait tellement différent des autres asgardiens qu'il se cachait autant que possible.

A part ses mains et son visage, il ne laissait jamais un centimètre carré de peau à la vue.

Après l'avoir déshabillé de force pour prendre ses mesures, les filles l'avaient grondé.

Pourquoi diable se cachait-il ! Il avait un corps magnifique….

Certes, il y avait les cicatrices. Mais quelle importance ? Elles donnaient un cachet à son physique justement. C'était un corps qui avait vécut, subit, souffert. Un corps qui avait une histoire à raconter.

Pas un corps de courtisan.

Loki devait en être fier, pas le cacher !

Il s'était laissé convaincre.  
Après tout, les elfes étaient des guerriers acharnés et ils étaient encore plus fins que lui non ?

Pourquoi devait-il forcément s'étalonner sur les asgardiens alors qu'il n'en était pas un.

Il était un jotun ? Ha bon ? Il n'avait pas grandit avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les prendre comme référence.

Loki était juste Loki. Qu'il se contente d'être lui-même avant d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce serait déjà pas mal.

Quelque part, se préparer à la visite de la famille royale de Vanheim était presque thérapeutique.

Histoire d'être sur de ne pas faire de boulette par accident, le jotun avait passé un bon moment le nez dans les livres de protocole et avec le responsable du dit protocole pour être sur de ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

La tradition était claire.

Il fallait qu'il danse quelque chose qui le représente lui. Pas Asgard.

Il devait se présenter lui aux elfes.

La danse était une offrande de compréhension et d'écoute.

Une manière symbolique de se mettre à nu pour représenter l'honnêteté des tractations à venir.

Loki avait rit lorsque le responsable du protocole le lui avait expliqué.

L'asgardien avait rit avec lui.

Demander au Dieu des Mensonges de danser sa Vérité.  
C'était particulièrement cocasse.

Ou pas.

Odin ne faisait rien sans raison après tout, n'est ce pas ? Enfin… S'il était au courant de ce qu'il avait demandé à son fils adoptif… Ce qui n'était pas sûr. Du tout.

Loki fit une dernière couture puis enfila l'intégralité du costume.

C'était à la fois très asgardien et particulièrement exotique.

Pour la présentation elle-même, il comptait bien ajouter quelques petites choses de son cru qui plairaient aux elfes (et à lui-même, flute, il se ferait plaisir ! Na !) Mais pour l'instant, autant s'entrainer avec juste ça.

Il retira le vêtement, le plia, puis se faufila hors de sa chambre jusqu'à la salle de musique.

Là, il avait assez de place et savait qu'il ne tomberait sur personne pour l'ennuyer.

Il alluma les chandelles de la pièce d'une bouffée de magie puis ferma les yeux.

Les instruments de musique oubliés sous la poussière s'élevèrent doucement puis entamèrent une musique traditionnelle asgardienne. Pourtant, elle était différente, transformée, reconnaissable, mais exotique, étrange, bizarre…  
Comme Loki lui-même.

Le prince se changea.

Il connaissait les pas par cœur à présent, mais l'adjonction de la cape et des bijoux modifiait légèrement son centre de gravité et surtout la résistance à l'air. Il fallait qu'il s'entraine.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il aimait ca.

Il aimait danser.

C'était libérateur de s'exprimer sans avoir besoin de rien dire.

C'était bon de laisser ce corps qu'il haïssait hurler ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais vocaliser.

Les filles avaient raison.

Parfois le silence du corps était le meilleur médium d'expression.

En tant que catins, elles le savaient mieux que quiconque.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un prince d'Asgard aurait pu apprendre autant de simple prostituées ?

Il avait finalement une grande tendresse pour ces filles de joie. Elles prenaient les gens comme ils étaient, sans poser de question ni juger quoi que ce soit.  
Ca le changeait.

Les yeux clos, il se laissa porter par la musique un long moment, répétant encore et encore ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui viennent aussi naturellement que sa magie.  
C'était un peu la même chose quelque part.  
C'était à la fois un abandon de soi et une concentration extrême qui se mêlaient jusqu'à ce que l'esprit même s'efface devant le geste.

Epuisé, en nage, Loki finit ses derniers mouvements, à genoux sur le sol, recroquevillé sous sa cape, comme un linceul.

Il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des décochements de pierre au pied d'une des énormes colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond en arc de cercle.

Il appuya son crane à la pierre froide le temps que son cœur cesse de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Sans le vouloir, il souriait.

"- Très joli, la tenue, tu comptes lancer une nouvelle mode ?" Railla une voix connue.

Loki tressaillit. Sans le vouloir, il eut un réflexe de protection.

Il se détourna, un bras replié devant lui pour camoufler un minimum les cicatrices qui lui couvraient la poitrine.

Le visage froid, Fandral le toisait avec mépris.

"- Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu fais habiller comme… "Ça". Insulta encore le guerrier avec un geste négligeant de la main.

Loki se sentit pâlir un peu. Il se reprit néanmoins.

Derrière Fandral, Thor fixait son frère, la bouche ouverte, les joues roses, visiblement très troublé. La main passée autours de la taille de Sif s'était un peu relâché ce que n'appréciait visiblement pas la guerrière.

Le regard de Thor était intense, incapable de se détacher de la forme de son frère.  
Derrière lui, Hogun et Volstagg toisaient le jeune prince avec un rien de mépris.

Loki se redressa.

Très calme à présent, il toisa Fandral sans se soucier de le voir serrer ses doigts sur la garde de son épée.

Cela amusa grandement le prince.

Le guerrier avait peur de lui.

Comme Sif, comme Hogun, comme Volstagg.

Les trois hommes et la guerrière avaient "peur" de lui !

Alors qu'il était à moitié nu, sans arme, épuisé, la sueur coulant sur son torse.

Ils avaient peurs…

Et c'était bon.

Loki aurait pu répondre à l'attaque verbale.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien.

Il se contenta de sourire.

Un sourire presque doux, amusé.

Un sourire de gosse qui joue.

Un sourire infiniment prédateur finalement.

Ils s'attendaient à une réaction agressive et ne l'avaient pas.

Loki était même sûr qu'ils la cherchaient.

Pour être venu le trouver ici, il fallait qu'ils l'aient cherché.

Son regard croisa celui de Thor.  
Contrairement à celui des autres, il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dedans. Juste de la tristesse et de la honte et du regret.

Une langueur certaine aussi. Comme si son frère lui manquait.

Avant, Loki y aurait vu de la pitié.

A présent, après avoir passé des heures et des jours parmi les pires rebuts d'Asgard, il connaissait la vraie valeur et la vraie saveur de la pitié.  
Ce qu'il y avait dans le regard de Thor, c'était de la honte.  
Pas de voir son frère habillé ainsi. Mais de voir les cicatrices sur lui.  
Et de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en protéger.

Le regard du jotun s'adoucit légèrement jusqu'à ce que Fandral l'attrape par le poigner.

"- Tu m'écoutes !"

Loki baissa les yeux sur la main qui le tenait. Lentement, il les releva sur ceux de Fandral.

Le guerrier se mit à pâlir lentement.

"- Lâche-moi…" Souffla doucement Loki.

Fandral retint un mouvement de recul.  
S'il lâchait et reculait, il perdrait la face.

Et il ne la perdrait pas face à Loki.

"- Lâche-moi." Insista le prince un peu plus fort.

"- Fandral…" Prévint Thor.

"- Je te laisse deux secondes." Prévint le jotun.

"- Ou sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Te mettre à glapir comme une catin ? Tu en as déjà la tenue de toute façon."

Les dernières paroles du guerrier se finirent sur un cri de douleur.

Le poignet de Loki avait reprit sa teinte bleue naturelle.

Le gant de cuir du guerrier avait gelé sur sa main puis s'était délité, laissant sa peau à la merci du froid glacé qui montait de celle du prince.

"- Je t'avais prévenu." Ronronna presque Loki.

Fandral leva la main pour frapper le prince cadet mais Thor retint son bras.

"- FANDRAL ! Ca suffit ! Je t'interdit de lever la main sur mon frère !"

"- Thor ! C'est LOKI !"

Les yeux bleus du prince se chargèrent de colère.

"- Justement, Loki est encore ton prince il me semble." Siffla le dieu du tonnerre avec une telle rage que Loki en resta surprit.

Thor repoussa Fandral vers la porte de la salle de musique puis entraina ses trois autres amis à l'extérieur.

Avec un dernier regard d'excuse pour Loki, il sortit, le laissant seul.

Le jeune prince resta immobile encore un long moment.  
Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

Depuis plus de deux ans, c'était la plus longue interaction qu'il y avait eut entre son frère et lui.

Et le regard de Thor…

Loki avala la boule de tristesse et de regrets qui s'étaient logés dans sa gorge.

La musique reprit sur un geste de sa part, puis il se remit à danser.

Il avait besoin de faire le vide.

################################

La semaine avait été bizarre pour Loki.

Comme s'il se sentait coupable, Thor avait un peu laissé tomber ses études alcooliques pour "enfin" l'aider dans la préparation de l'arrivée de la délégation.

Thor avait semblé marcher sur des œufs, comme s'il voulait venir vers lui mais n'osait pas de peur de le mettre en colère ou pire.

Odin avait félicité son ainé de son travail depuis le début des préparatifs.

Loki n'avait rien attendu de la part du roi et n'avait rien reçut.

La lueur honteuse dans les yeux de Thor n'en avait que crut davantage.

Petit à petit, Thor était même venu à l'aider pour rattraper le retard dans son travail à faire le sien.

C'était étrange.

Ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas.

Ils ne se regardaient pas.

Mais ils travaillent en bonne intelligence, sans tension.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

"- …. Loki ?"

Le jeune prince sursauta.

Thor lui parlait tellement peu…

Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené pieds et poings liés de Midgar, ils n'avaient pas échangés plus de cent phrases.

"- Je suis désolé pour Fandral et les autres l'autre jour."

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute, Thor." Soupira Loki avant de faire déplacer plusieurs vases remplis de fleurs.

Les elfes arriveraient dans moins d'une heure à présent

"- Tu devrais aller te préparer, mon frère."

"- Tu dois être là aussi, Loki."

"- Je peux me changer avec ma magie, ne t'en fais pas."

Thor piétina encore un moment d'un pied sur l'autre avant de rendre les armes.

Il attrapa quand même son frère par la nuque pour poser un baiser sur son front.

"- Tu me manques." Murmura-t-il avant de fuir les insultes qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber.

Loki ne dit rien pourtant.

Surprit, il regarda Thor partir.

Le geste était affectueux, tendre… Il ne l'attendait pas.

Il n'attendait plus rien de la part de sa soi-disant famille.

"- Ho Thor… Quand comprendras-tu…."

Il soupira tristement.  
Quand son frère comprendrait-il qu'il n'était plus rien ? Juste un outil, même plus un individu aux yeux de leurs parents…

Ca l'attristait que Thor ne comprenne pas.

Le blond finirait par en souffrir, c'était certain.

Lui avait fait son deuil.

Enfin… Il le croyait jusque là…  
Pendant deux ans, le désintérêt manifeste de son frère l'avait presque soulagé.  
A présent, Loki réalisait qu'il avait un intense besoin de lui.

Quand apprendrait-il à faire taire ses sentiments pour cet imbécile ?

Jamais, probablement….

##############################

Silencieux à la droite de son frère, Loki s'inclina exactement comme il le fallait devant la délégation de Vanheim.

Une fois présenté, il s'excusa auprès des dignitaires étrangers puis se retira pour se préparer.

Odin lui fit les gros yeux avant de se rappeler qu'il avait sur un coup de tête chargé son cadet de l'échange protocolaire avec les elfes.

Le dieu savait juste qu'il s'agissait de présenter une danse devant les elfes, comme ce qu'eux faisaient lorsqu'ils venaient à Vanheim.

Odin avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre. Mais avec le protocole….

Il espérait juste que son cadet n'allait pas faire de bêtise.

Ca changerait.

Odin invita les elfes dans la salle de banquet.

Ils échangèrent quelques cadeaux, quelques coupes, puis le chef du protocole d'Asgard tapa deux fois dans ses mains.

L'orchestre du palais lâcha ses instruments comme Loki le leur avait ordonné.

Le roi Vanir haussa un sourcil.

Une danse sans musique ?

Il avait toujours apprécié les innovations.

Lorsqu'il avait su que ce serait le sorcier de fils d'Odin qui était chargé de la Danse de Vérité, la famille royale elfique entière en avait presque rebondit sur son siège d'anticipation.

Avant d'arriver, ils avaient pariés entre eux, presque à espérer voir l'héritier du trône se ridiculiser.

Les Asgardiens pouvaient être si balourds…

Des spires vertes entourèrent les instruments qui se mirent à jouer seuls.

Immédiatement, la centaine de Vanirs se redressa, les yeux brillants. Ils adoraient la magie.  
La voir utilisée avec autant d'aisance les fascinait.

Les Asgardiens, bien plus sur la réserve, attendaient de voir.

L'idée que Loki ai été chargé d'un rôle diplomatique aussi important inquiétait tout le monde sans même savoir quelle était la fonction exacte.  
Ni même ce qu'il devait faire !

Les Asgardiens partaient du principe que Loki ferait de toute façon n'importe quoi, du moment que ça embarrassait Odin.

Les chandelles, les feux et les torches baissèrent lentement d'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un cercle dans la pénombre au centre de la salle de banquet.

Une forme fine, pieds nus, entra dans l'ombre.

La musique des instruments augmenta légèrement, juste assez pour que d'aucun écoute autant qu'il regardait.

Loki leva les mains, puis il se mit à danser.

Thor fixait son frère, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts.

Le prince n'était pas le seul à fixer avec stupeur la forme de son frère qui oscillait au centre de la salle de banquet.

La danse avait commencé doucement, presque trop doucement.

La musique était asgardienne mais étrange, exotique… Comme le costume de son frère.

Au début, ils n'avaient vu qu'une ombre.  
Parfois, des petits éclats rouges ou orange flamboyaient dans les cheveux du prince sans que Thor ne parvienne à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Petit à petit, à mesure que sa vue s'habituait à la pénombre, à moins que ce ne soit la lumière des torches qui remontait, il avait distingué le costume de son frère.  
C'était celui qu'il avait porté dans la salle de musique.

A quelques détails prêts.

Loki avait tressé dans ses cheveux ce qui semblait être des plumes blanches, des perles de cristal si petites qu'elles n'étaient que des grains de sables, d'autres un peu plus grandes et trois ou quatre suffisamment lourdes, tout au bout de quelques mèches, pour qu'elles puissent être un élément constitutif de la danse de Loki lorsqu'il bougeait la tête et qu'elles jetaient des éclats de feu sur et autour de lui.

Le moindre geste, la lumière, le costume, tout avait été calculé pour fasciner les spectateurs…

Le corps mince avait commencé par simplement onduler sous la musique, à peine, comme un roseau sous un petit vent de printemps.

A mesure que la musique c'était faite plus enlevée, les gestes de Loki avaient suivit son rythme, parfois la précédent, parfois la suivant, comme un gamin qui tourne autour d'un parent sans jamais s'arrêter près de lui pour prendre sa main. Comme un petit enthousiaste qui joue sans réfléchir en riant.

Petit à petit, la musique avait changé  
Elle était toujours Asgardienne mais chargé d'harmonique que personne n'avait jamais entendu.

Loki était particulièrement fier de ce passage.

Il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des partitions de musique Jotun qu'il avait intégré à sa prestation.

Le mélange des deux musique était étranger, presque. Les accords martiaux d'Asgard, adoucit par la mélancolie du vent dans les falaises de glace… C'était ce que Loki avait entendu la première fois qu'il avait mêlé les deux musiques…

Une mélancolie, une tristesse qui prenait à la gorge pendant que ses gestes ralentissaient, se faisaient plus amples mais plus résignés aussi, comme si un fardeau tombait sur ses épaules, puis la musique jotun disparaissait, remplacée par autre chose.

La douleur de la compréhension. Lorsqu'il avait apprit ce qu'il était, le rejet, la peur…  
la musique aussi bien que sa danse racontait une histoire.

La sienne.

Sa cape volait derrière lui, presque comme une ennemie agressive, prenant la place tour à tour d'Odin ou de Thor dans l'histoire que ses gestes et la musique racontaient.

Puis une plainte piteuse issue des instruments, un abandon….

Loki baissa la tête, presque recroquevillé sur le sol à le toucher du front.

La mort… la sienne, celle qu'il avait voulu trouver en lâchant Gungir.

Loki releva les yeux lorsque la musique changea encore, toujours dans la continuité pourtant.

Ses gestes se firent plus rapides, plus secs à mesure que le tempo se faisait plus discordant, brutal et agressif.  
Comme les tortures des Chitauris…  
Puis l'abandon encore…

Les mêmes harmoniques martiales mais affadies, résignées, comme suivant un chemin déjà prévu sans aucune chance d'en sortir vivant.

Loki retomba à genoux en glissant sur le sol après un dernier entrechat, tournant sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, exactement au centre de la salle de banquet, tête basse, yeux clos, sa cape le couvrant presque entièrement comme un linceul.

Lentement, les torches reprirent toute leur luminosité.

La musique s'arrêta.

Puis les Vanirs se levèrent.

Odin était blême.

Livide de rage.

Ce n'était même plus de la rage, ce n'était même plus de la fureur.

Qu'est ce que Loki avait trafiqué !

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il voyait juste les elfes pleurer comme des madeleines, la moitié au moins des Asgardiens étaient livide, Thor pleurait comme une fontaine, même Heimdall, pourtant plus stoïque qu'un pot de fleur avait les yeux brillants.

Loki allait payer pour avoir encore une fois tout saloper.

Odin se leva en même temps que le roi elfe pour s'excuser.

"- Mon ami, je suis désolé de…."

Odin regarda sans comprendre l'elfe dévaler les quelques marches qui séparaient la table principale de Loki.

Les larmes aux yeux, le roi s'agenouilla sans complexe devant le Jotun pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Stupéfait, Loki se laissa faire.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qui se passait autours de lui.  
Perdu dans son monde et la musique, il n'avait pas réalisé que sa magie avait chantée avec lui, bombardant les spectateurs d'émotions et de sensations qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

"- Prince Loki, j'ai assisté à de très nombreuses Danses de Vérité." Lâcha le Roi Vanir à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende. "Mais jamais de ma vie je n'avais assisté à une plus belle. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir pu prendre part à cela. C'était… C'était…" Le roi pleurait sans même chercher à le cacher. "C'était un honneur que vous nous ayez permit de partager cela avec vous."

A présent souriant malgré ses larmes, le roi se redressa en offrant sa main à Loki.

Le jeune prince, les joues roses, se changea pour son armure de parade grâce à sa magie.

Le sourire du roi Vanir se fit plus large encore avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Odin.

"- Roi Odin, ce que nous venons de voir ce soir augure des meilleures choses. Sachez-le. Je suis plus que satisfait de ce présent."

Il inclina la tête vers le roi d'Asgard puis raccompagna Loki lui-même à sa place, près de Thor.

Encore un peu hébété, Loki se laissa faire.

Il eut quand même la présence d'esprit de s'incliner profondément avant que le roi elfe ne regagne sa place.

"- Votre satisfaction est un honneur pour moi, Majesté." Remercia finalement le Jotun avant de s'asseoir dès qu'il le put.

Il réalisait soudain que tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux ronds, ou chargés de larmes.

Mal à l'aise, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

Malgré ses joues trempées, Thor lui souriait.

Un sourire triste, presque désespéré, mais un sourire qui ramena de la chaleur dans le cœur du jotun.

Une fois rassit, Thor prit son frère par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Mon frère… C'était… C'était….. Je suis désolé….Je n'avais pas comprit… Je n'ai jamais comprit…"

Loki se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux dans l'étreinte de son frère avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Petit à petit, le jeune prince sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à son tour. Il étouffa un premier sanglot dans les cheveux de Thor, sans se soucier une seconde d'Odin qui fixait ses fils avec un rien de regret.

Petit à petit, à mesure que le roi Vanir expliquait au roi d'Asgard ce qu'était la Danse de Verité, Odin se mit à culpabiliser.

"- Thor, je crois qu'un peu d'air fera du bien à ton frère."

Loki tressaillit lourdement.

C'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'Odin acceptait de reconnaître la fraternité entre Thor et lui.

"- Père je ne…" Commença le blond avec un regard gêné pour la délégation elfe.

Le roi Vanir eut un sourire généreux.

"- Je vous en prie, Prince Thor… Ne vous en faite pas pour nous."

"- Vous pouvez sortir un moment, mes fils." Insista Odin.

Thor n'attendit pas plus.

Il entraina Loki avec lui sur un balcon dont il referma les fenêtres pour avoir un peu de calme.

Immédiatement, il reprit son frère contre lui.

"- Je suis désolé mon frère…. Tellement désolé…. Je pensais que tu voulais rester seul… "

Loki s'accrocha à lui.

"- Ne m'abandonne plus… S'il te plait…."

Le blond lui caressa les cheveux, fasciné par les reflets des constellations dans les cristaux qui constellaient la chevelure de son frère. Si Loki avait changé de vêtements aussi vite que possible, sa coiffure était resté la même, exotique et incroyablement sensuelle.

"- Promis mon frère…"

Loki se rencogna contre Thor.

Pour la première fois en deux ans, il se sentait chez lui.  
Et tant pis pour le regard noir que les trois guerriers et Sif lui jetaient d'un autre balcon.

Seul Thor comptait.


End file.
